Unraveled Feelings
by rawrrry
Summary: The summer before seventh year was a memorable one for Lily Evans. It was filled with adventures, it was when she found out she was going to be Head Girl, it was when she made an Unbreakable Vow without knowing exactly what a Vow entailed. [Lily X James]
1. Head Girl

**Title:** Unraveled Feelings

**Author:** Rawrrry

**Summary:** The summer before seventh year was a memorable one for Lily Evans. It was filled with adventures, it was when she found out she was going to be Head Girl, it was when she made an Unbreakable Vow without knowing exactly what a Vow entailed. To her great pleasure, the Vow included dating the Head Boy (whom she did not know at the time) for two weeks. The summer before seventh year was great for James Potter. It was filled with Quidditch, Quidditch and Quidditch. It was also the summer he found out that he was going to be Head Boy. [Lily X James

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Ramblings: **I'm a bit iffy on the title of this story but I like it. Anyways, here's a new story that I fully intend on finishing because I have the last chapter written already. I hope you like it. Grammar may be off because I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'll fix it later on. I'm going to go on a family vacation and I doubt I'll have access to a computer.

* * *

Meena Mckinnon took out three apples and set them on the table with a small smile. She flicked her wand sending the last knife to work – chopping the apples into bite size pieces. On the kitchen counter, there were already four knives cutting several strawberries, peaches, a melon, and pineapple. The chopped portions automatically hovered into a bowl lying next to four glasses, which were being filled with iced tea.

Meena glanced at the quiet girls sitting at the table, patiently looking at her. "Just one more minute girls. It shouldn't take too long for me to mix 'em all up once they're all in there."

"Okay Mum." Marlene Mckinnon replied with a patient smile.

Meena watched as the last bit of apple zoomed into the bowl before taking two serving spoons and manually mixing the fruits up.

Lily Evans turned away from watching Mrs. Mckinnon make the fruit salad. Despite having stayed at Marlene's for over five weeks now, she still found the ways that a magical home differed from a muggle home amazing. It was the glorious summer holiday before her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had decided to spend the greater part of it at Marlene's house. She had stayed at her own home for two weeks – spending time with her family, visiting other relatives, relaxing in her room – but Marlene had invited her, Mary Macdonald, and Alice Creswell over for the summer. Lily couldn't turn her down; not after Petunia brought over that Vernon boy.

It was horrifying really, the fact that Petunia had gotten herself a walrus like that. Petunia was her sister and when they were little she remembered how close they were, how they spent time after time playing in the park but after Severus had told her she was a witch, they grew apart. She remembered being called a freak by her own sister and that was only because she was a witch. Lily Evans was a witch and proud of it, but hearing it from her sister was another thing. Now, whenever they saw each other during holidays Petunia would steer clear from Lily unless she had to be near her. It saddened Lily that she had lost her sister just by being who she was but it also saddened Lily that Petunia had gotten a boyfriend that seemed to be besotted with her.

Lily had a horrible track with boyfriends. There was her first boyfriend from when she was eight years old. He was the perfect first boyfriend an eight year old could dream of. His name was Richard and he brought her flowers every time until he moved away to America. Then there was Michael from second year, who was in Ravenclaw. He was a real charmer and had been her first kiss. Their relationship was great until Severus told her that he was a charmer to other girls as well while he was Lily's boyfriend. Lastly, there was Eric from third year who seemed like a dream come true on their first date. Unfortunately, he came to his true colors and by the third date he was the only one that talked (always about Quidditch) and Lily couldn't get a word in. From fourth year onward, there were no boys for Lily Evans. She busied herself with books and started to study for her O.W.L.s at the end of fourth year. Only one boy kept popping up wherever she went: James Potter.

James Potter was an arrogant toerag, in her opinion. He could be the last boy on Earth and she'd tell you not to count on her to repopulate the world.

"Here we go." Meena said, setting a bowl in front of Lily bringing her out of reverie. She placed the other bowls in front of the other girls before handing them their iced teas. "Enjoy your snack girls. I'm going to do some laundry if you need me."

"Thanks Mum." Marlene said as her mother passed by.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Mckinnon," chorused Lily, Mary, and Alice.

Just as Meena walked out of the kitchen she waved it away, "Oh it's nothing."

"Alright, so what else are we going to do today?" asked Alice as she picked up a grape with her small fork.

Lily shrugged, "I don't know. We've done everything, it seems." And she wasn't lying. Staying over Marlene's was an adventure itself. Every day in her stay at Marlene's, they had done something that Lily had never done, haven't done in a while, or never even knew about. The minute she came through the fireplace saw her friends, they ran to the backyard and sat under a tree talking at an unusual speed.

In the past week alone they had walked three blocks down to a plaza, taken numerous pictures in a nearby park, played Quidditch with a couple of Marlene's cousins (they had come over since their parents needed someone to watch them), swam in a lake from ten o'clock at night until midnight, and camped outside using a muggle tent.

"We could just stay inside the house," suggested Lily with a tinge of eagerness.

"Oh of course you'd _love_ to stay in today, wouldn't you Lily?" Mary smiled playing with her fork, "What with our Hogwarts letters coming and all."

The girls smiled at Lily knowing that she was hoping to be Head Girl.

"No," said Lily who suddenly became interested with her empty bowl, "I just thought we'd relax after all we've been doing this summer. But," the corners of her mouth lifted, "being here in time to get our letters would be wonderful. How about it? I'm sure it'll come soon. We don't even have to stay here the whole day."

"Oh, you don't have to keep on trying to convince us Lils. We'll stay here until you get your Head Girl letter."

Lily shook her head and covered her ears, "No, no, no, no, not thinking about it."

Marlene sighed, "You're going to be Head Girl and when you finally get the letter, we'll celebrate."

"Yes! Let's do something fun," suggested Mary.

Alice nodded, "something new."

"But it's got to be for Lily," added an excited Mary. "What do you want to do?"

"But this is _if_ I'm Head Girl. I'm not Head Girl." Lily protested though she was rather thrilled with the idea of a celebration.

"Yet," incorporated Mary, Marlene, and Alice.

Mary stood up and began to dance around the kitchen table, "_Lily! Lily Evans! You will be Head Girl!!!! And we'll celebraaaate with youuuuu! Lily! Lily Evans! Our Head Gir-_"

Marlene threw a grape at Mary's nose, "stop!"

"Please," Lily added.

Rolling her eyes, Mary sat back down on her chair and a comfortable silence passed between the four. All were thinking of the coming Hogwarts letters and wondering what will come in their seventh year.

_Tap. Tap._

Their heads shot up to see two eagle owls, each with two parcels tied to their legs. Lily was the first to stand up and rush to the closed window, her hands shaking in anticipation. "It's here!" She exclaimed, fumbling with the hinge to let the owls in.

One owl flew to Mary and Marlene, sticking its leg with the two parcels. Mary untied the parcels while Marlene grabbed food for both hooting owls. The other owl stuck its leg out to Lily who was still standing by the window. She slowly took the two letters and handed Alice's to her. She sat down on the nearest chair by the table, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at it again. Opening her letter, a gleaming badge that read "Head Girl" fell onto her lap. Lily gasped and stared at the badge silently, trying to absorb the fact that she was indeed Head Girl. She carefully set it on the table in front of her and read her letter:

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_It is with great pleasure to say that you have been selected as this year's Head Girl. First and foremost: I, and the rest of the Hogwarts Staff, congratulate you in your new title. We know that you will put in a great deal of effort in fulfilling your duty. You have been chosen based on your performance these past few years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and on your kindness to others. You are widely known within the school to have a caring attitude and great intellect, which is what we search for in an ideal Head Girl. _

_With the title of Head Girl comes responsibility. Your duty, Miss Evans, is to maintain order and administer proper discipline within the walls of Hogwarts. Also, you must oversee the prefects from each house and guide them in the proper way of following the rules. Power also comes with the title, though I urge you not to take advantage of it. As you have been a prefect these past two years, you know that you have the ability to deduct points only from your own house and give detention. However, as Head Girl, you may deduct points from all four houses if need be. Every night, the halls must be patrolled from regular curfew until midnight. Patrolling schedules are to be discussed between you, the Head Boy and me. _

_The Head Boy and the Head Girl are honored with their own dormitory and common room. The prefect's bathroom is also at your service this year. Your new dormitory and common room to be shared with the Head Boy is located on the seventh floor and the portrait of Sir Cadogan guards the entrance. Your first meeting is to be held in one of the two train compartments reserved for prefects and Head Girl and Head Boy. Once again, I congratulate you on this great title Miss Evans. _

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Requirements_

_The following are needed for your seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:_

_-Three sets of plain black work robes_

_-One black winter coat with silver fastenings_

- _One cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)_

_- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_

_- Defensive Magic And Its Uses Against the Dark Arts_

_- Advanced Potion Making, Grade 7_

_- Advanced Transfiguration, Grade 7_

Lily looked up from her letter and met the eyes of her three best friends, "I got it!"

At once the four girls leaped from their chairs and hugged each other tightly, jumping up and down as they exclaimed for Lily.

"We knew you could do it!"

"Congratulations Lily!"

"Head Girl!"

"You're going to be great!"

"This is so exciting!"

"I can't believe I got Head Girl!"

"Ahhhh!!!"

After several minutes of cheering, the girls calmed down and soon busied themselves by staring at the shining Head Girl badge.

"Lily, I'm so excited for you! You get your own common room and you still have the prefects' bathroom," exclaimed Marlene.

"I know!" Lily agreed still beaming at her badge, which she began to pin on her muggle clothes.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is," wondered Alice after a minute of silence.

"Remus?" suggested Marlene, "He was prefect fifth and sixth year."

"Bertram? He was a Hufflepuff prefect…" proposed Mary.

"Elias Gudgeon? He was Ravenclaw prefect. He's pretty cute." Marlene waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"What about Kevin Whalley? He could be Head Boy." Lily called to mind.

"Whalley? Why him? He wasn't even a prefect." Mary shook her head.

"You didn't have to be a prefect to be Head Boy. Professor McGonagall told me so last year," remarked Lily.

"Oh well then that just opens up a whole new variety of options." Alice commented. "Donald McCliver."

"Elliot Smethley." They shrugged.

"Severus Snape." The three girls, aside from Lily, stuck out their tongue in disgust.

"Sirius Black." A round of laughter emitted from the girls' mouths.

"Peter Pettigrew." There came an even louder laugh from each girl.

"James Potter." Laughter, harder than ever before filled the kitchen.

"You're hilarious Mary, you are." Lily exclaimed mid-laugh.

Marlene tried to catch her breath, "James – Head Boy – Lily – Head Girl – HA!"

"I – can't – James – Head – HAHA!" Alice laughed, wiping the tears forming in her eyes.

The girls, once calmed down, grab a cup of water each and drank in silence. "Oh, we should celebrate," Marlene suggested again.

"I remember seeing some sweets in a cabinet here. Where is it Marlene?" Mary asked, looking at the cabinets. Marlene pointed to the corner one and Mary walked over, "Aha, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Ice Mice! Pepper Imps! Chocoballs! You're loaded with sweets Marlene! I love it! Ooh! Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands!"

Mary walked over to the sitting room and set the sweets on the table in front of the sofa. She sat down and waited for the others to join her before grabbing a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"This is how we're celebrating? Candy? I mean I like it but…" Alice trailed off as she grabbed a Licorice Wand for herself.

"No, this is how we're going to think of what to do for Head Girl Lily," replied Mary.

The three girls shrugged and indulged in the sweets laid before them. "You know, I've had some great memories with Bertie here." Marlene stated to the three.

"And one of them would be…" prodded Alice.

Marlene seemed to ponder for a moment, "Well, my cousins made me agree on an Unbreakable Vow that included the beans in this one huge box when I was ten."

"Really?" asked a wide-eyed Mary.

"Yep."

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?" Lily questioned.

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at Lily, "You don't know what an Unbreakable Vow is?"

"No…"

"Wow, Lily Evans doesn't know something we do. This is exciting." Mary said, "Let us take in this moment."

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?" Lily asked again, getting very curious.

"Well, you can't break it."

Lily sighed, "I've worked out that much."

"You know, I think we should celebrate Lily's Head Girl title with an Unbreakable Vow." Mary suggested. "It's not going to be a hard vow. We'll make it super easy. I mean: it's the Unbreakable Vow."

"Well…" Marlene started but trailed off, unsure whether or not it would be a good idea.

"Erm…" Alice started.

"It's not bad is it?" Lily asked looking around at her friends, "if not then let's do it."

The three other girls looked stunned, "who are you and what have you done with our Lily Evans?"

"What's life without a little risk? It's going to be our seventh year! I need to do something really exciting in my life. Marlene said she had 'great memories' and one of them was with this Unbreakable Vow." Lily started, "Just don't make it hard. I want to take a risk but still have it easy."

"Are… you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!"

"The girl said yes. I think we should do it and at the same time not put her in danger." Marlene said.

"But the Unbreaka-" Marlene interrupted Alice before she could continue.

"It will be easy."

"Okay, you guys think up of something and I'll wait here." Lily said with a smile, adoring her Head Girl badge and wondering what she was taking part in (even though she insisted on it).

---

"Will you Lily Evans vow to date the Head Boy, whomever he may be for two whole weeks which must be done before Christmas holiday?" Marlene asked and felt Lily's hand twitch in hers. They were sitting in the middle of the sitting room and the lights were dimmed down. Mary stood holding her wand (she was seventeen and had the Trace off of her) pointed at Lily and Marlene's joined hands. Alice stood in the corner of the room, not exactly approving of the Unbreakable Vow.

Lily pondered for a moment on the terms of the deal and made up her mind, "I will."

A thin tongue of flame shot from Mary's wand and wove itself around Lily and Marlene's hands. The flame was like hot wire against their skin and though Lily wanted to pull away, she knew she shouldn't. Several moments passed until the flame vanished and Lily withdrew her hand away. "That was exciting."

"Oh Merlin," Alice muttered, biting her lip.

"So, Lily, you can't break that Vow." Marlene said, now regretting her decision on making the Vow.

Lily nodded, "We've gone over that."

"Yes," Mary took a deep breath before declaring in a serious voice, "because if you do, you will die."

Lily smiled. She was obviously amused at the lengths that her friends would go through to try to scare her.

Alice noticed the smile grace Lily's face and assured Lily, "She's not lying, Lily. That's how the Unbreakable works. If you break it, you die."

Chuckling, Lily shook her head, "No. You guys are just kidding."

"I'm sorry Lily but we're not joking around here." Alice mumbled, feeling guilty though she had no part in making the Vow.

"No," affirmed Lily, now shaking her head wildly. "No!"

* * *

A/N: GASP! Next chapter: James' summer time. Review? Please? 


	2. Head Boy

**Title:** Unraveled Feelings

**Author:** Rawrrry

**Summary:** The summer before seventh year was a memorable one for Lily Evans. It was filled with adventures, it was when she found out she was going to be Head Girl, it was when she made an Unbreakable Vow without knowing exactly what a Vow entailed. To her great pleasure, the Vow included dating the Head Boy (whom she did not know at the time) for two weeks. The summer before seventh year was great for James Potter. It was filled with Quidditch, Quidditch and Quidditch. It was also the summer he found out that he was going to be Head Boy. [Lily X James

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Ramblings: **Yeah. I know the last chapter was so-so. I mean, the girls pushed her to do the Unbreakable Vow but then they regretted it. Well, Lily did tell them that she wanted to do it, insisted actually. I hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and hopefully it isn't rushed. If you find any mistakes, please tell me so I can change it. Again, I'm in a hurry. My cousin is shouting at me to go upstairs and watch HSM2.

* * *

James swayed his broom to the side and within a second, the Quaffle left his hand. It flew several feet before going into its destination: a hovering rubber tire from a muggle car. "Score! James Potter: 30 points! Sirius Black: ZILCH!" 

James flew around their so-called field, which was in reality his massive backyard. He zoomed past Sirius, grinning widely as he did so, and caught the Quaffle Sirius threw back at him.

"This game isn't that fair you know!" yelled Sirius from where he hovered – in front of the tire, a floating garbage can, and a circle hoop they knew as a muggle Hula Hoop. "I mean, how the bloody hell am I supposed to score? Keepers don't score!"

James smirked against the sunlight, "So?"

"_So_, I basically lose no matter what I do! We've gone over this James!"

"We'll switch later!" James shouted, "You know, you're getting practice because of this!"

"No! We've gone over this like I said before. And we decided that I get points if I intercept the Quaffle!"

From his side of the field, James pointed at himself and yelled, "No! That's not fair! Besides the first game of Quidditch was only with a Chaser and a Keeper!"

"I don't care if the first game was played with only a Chaser and a Keeper! And you honestly call this fair?"

James stuttered before changing his defense, "We're not even playing real Quidditch!"

"It doesn't bloody matter if we're playing real Quidditch, James! You're still not playing fair!"

Sirius glared at him and threw the first thing he could reach while up high – the Hula Hoop.

"Oy!" James darted away from where he previously was and was about to fly over to Sirius when he heard his mother – Jocelyn Potter.

"Boys! It's time for lunch!" She waved them over with a genuine smile and when James landed on the ground, she hurried over and wiped his face with her apron. "Oh dear, you boys are a mess," Jocelyn then went to Sirius - who was standing a good few feet away from James – and wiped his face as well, "you two go wash your hands and wait by the fireplace. Remus just sent an owl saying he and Peter should be coming in five minutes."

"Okay, mum."

"Okay, Mrs. Potter."

The two shuffled into the house and headed towards the sink.

James turned to Sirius as he turned on the faucet, "Fight, over?"

"Yeah, but next time, we're playing my way," said Sirius.

Sirius and James finished washing their hands and walked to the living room where the fireplace was. They sat down on the couch and Mr. Potter – Todd – came in the room asking, "What are you boys going to do today?"

Sirius and James looked at each other and shrugged. James rumpled his hair, "I guess we're just going to hang around the house."

"It's better if you do," said Jocelyn as she entered the room, "your letters from Hogwarts are coming in today."

Sirius and James nodded.

Suddenly a green flame was in the fireplace and Remus stepped out with a bag, coughing. He brushed the dusts off his shoulder and wiped his face with a handkerchief, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Thanks for letting me come over."

"No problem, dear," said Jocelyn.

Todd shook Remus' hand and asked, "How was the trip?"

"Short," replied Remus and Todd chuckled.

Another burst of green flame came and Peter stepped out with his own bag of clothes. He immediately brushed off the dust adorning his shoulder. He raised a hand, "Hello everyone."

"Hello Peter," greeted Mr. And Mrs. Potter.

Todd took hold of his wife's hand, "Alright, we'll let you welcome each other but lunch is ready at the table and we expect to see you there in five, maybe ten, minutes."

"See you then, Dad."

As soon as the parents left, James walked over to Remus and gave him a manly hug. "Moony! How was the full moon last month?"

"Terrible," Remus shook his head and Sirius chuckled, "I expect this month to be the same as well but next month should be better."

"'Course it will! We're at Hogwarts next month!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Shame we couldn't accompany you last month," said James, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright, you'll be there at Hogwarts." said Remus.

James turned his attention to Peter who was fidgeting with his bag, "All right, Pete?"

"Hey James." Peter grinned. To be honest, he didn't know what he did to deserve friends like Sirius, James and Remus. They were so… cool. "I'm fine, just tired is all."

Sirius stepped next to him and nudged him on the shoulder, "What'd you do? Stayed up all night with a girl? Who is she? Should I get my suit ready for the wedding?"

Peter's face flushed and he chuckled, "No, nothing like that Sirius. I'm a bit hungry."

Again, Sirius gave him a nudge, "Of course, what with staying up all night and all that. I'd be hungry too."

"Padfoot, stop. You're making him all flustered, " defended James, though he was very amused.

Sirius stopped and faked a frown, "Ruin my fun every time James."

"It's one of my lifelong responsibilities."

"Did you guys have lunch already?" asked Peter, his stomach grumbling. He thought he heard Mr. Potter say lunch was ready but then again, it could have been just because he was starving.

"Oh right!" James exclaimed.

---

After finishing a rather big lunch, the Marauders headed to the backyard and sat around the tree. "Exactly what are we doing today?"

James glanced at Remus and answered, "I don't know. Wanna play a round of Quidditch?"

"I'm not very good at it James, remember?" mumbled Peter. James tried to hide a smile and nodded.

"Fancy a swim?" Sirius asked to the group in general.

Remus shook his head, "Not really. Can we leave the neighborhood?"

"I'm sure we can. The letters won't come in until around four. What time is it?" James looked up at the sky and found a cloud shaped like a lily. He was instantly reminded of the girl he longed to have; the girl he loved. Lily Evans may not know it yet but she was in love with James Potter. She's just not willing to let everyone know yet – or so James thinks. James, hands down, could get any girl that he wanted and the same goes for Sirius. However, it seems that the only girl James does want won't give in.

He remembered the moment he first saw her. It was while he was on the Hogwarts Express. He didn't like the memory that much seeing as how minutes after her arrival into his world, he screwed everything up. He screwed everything up big time. Actually, Sirius screwed things up worse than him but he still made himself look like an arrogant jerk in her eyes. But yes, he did remember the moment he first saw her.

---

_James hastily kissed his mother on the cheek, hoping no one noticed. It was going to be his first year at Hogwarts and if people began knowing him as "the-boy-who-kisses-his-mommy" he'll curse them to hell and back. He would, even if he didn't know how to do so yet. Grabbing his rucksack (the conductor had taken his suitcases to the luggage area) he went on the train and waved to his father and mother. _

_He walked the crowded train corridor, passing tall seventh years that he didn't feel intimidated about. Finally, after looking into several compartments and finding them full, he spotted one with a boy with light brown hair who was completely interested in a book, and a boy with black hair - looking bored but handsomely so. He stuck his head in and greeted, "Hey."_

"_Hey," said the boy with black hair._

"_All right if I sit here?" James asked glancing at the seat across from the boy._

"_Yeah, sure. My name's Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black."_

_James dropped his rucksack onto the seat and shook Sirius' outstretched hand, "My name's James Potter."_

_Sirius nodded and cleared his throat then resumed looking back out the window. _

_James turned to the boy who was _very_ interested in his book, "Hi, my name's James. Though you've probably already heard when I introduced myself to Sirius."_

_A bit startled that someone had spoken to him, the boy looked up from his book and shook James' hand, "I'm Remus Lupin." He looked back down, thinking that he and James were done talking. Remus was obviously not that social._

"_What are you reading there?" James looked at the book as Remus stopped reading and held it up for him to see, "_Werewolves: Meeting One and Coming Out Alive._"_

_Sirius looked away from the window, which was showing that the train was starting to move, and looked at James to hear what he would say. James nodded, "I'd love to meet one. I mean they can't all be as bad as that one werewolf I've heard of. I've forgotten his name. Something with an 'R?'"_

_Remus blinked, "I don't know." He was still probably surprised James was talking to him._

"_I've heard of one," Sirius announced, "Fenrir Greyback. He's not that nice though. Not that I've met him, and I don't want to meet him. They say he likes biting kids." _

"_That's that one!" James exclaimed._

"_You said 'R.,'" Remus pointed out, chuckling. He was nervous that this would happen – a talk about werewolves. But it was his fault for bringing a book about them._

"_Well, there's the 'rir' in 'Fenrir' and the 'Gre' in 'Greyback.'" Defended James with a grin._

_Sirius and Remus laughed._

"_Yeah, but I'd still want to meet a werewolf. Maybe one that isn't a werewolf at the time, well a werewolf but not an evolved one." James tried to make his words make sense, "I'd like to meet a person who's a werewolf but they're not in their werewolf form because it's not full moon! There! Well, a nice one who wouldn't bite me when they turn into their werewolf form. You know?"_

_Sirius nodded, "Yeah, that'd be fun. Then you get to ask them questions like, 'what does blood taste like to them?'"_

"_Yeah!" James nodded enthusiastically. "What'd you think Remus? Do you want to meet one?"_

_Remus nodded halfheartedly, "Sure."_

"_Wait." James paused and blinked. Remus almost thought he had suspected something. Maybe he, Remus, had said too much. But James looked at Sirius rather than him, "you said that Fenrir bit kids right?"_

_Remus gulped and Sirius nodded._

_James gaped, "what if…" he paused, "what if there's a kid that goes to Hogwarts that's a werewolf?"_

_The door to the compartment opened and a girl with brilliant red hair stepped in. James glanced at her as she just quietly came in and sat next to him. He could hear her sniffle as she looked out the window. From the glance he gave at her earlier he could tell she was pretty but he was much too interested in the conversation he was having._

_Sirius gaped as well, in wonder and in excitement, "I hope there's one! That'd be great!"_

_The door flew open again and a boy stepped in and walked toward the girl. He sat in front of her but no one took much notice._

_Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Well, I don't think they'd tell anyone. I – I wouldn't."_

"_True," James sighed, "it'd have been great though."_

"_Yeah," agreed Sirius._

_--- _

"Yeah, so are we going or not?" Sirius asked James.

James, confused and startled, asked, "what?"

Sirius and Remus looked at him strangely, "Did you not hear anything?"

"I heard… things." James said.

Peter turned to James, "D'you blank out James? I do that a lot. You know, it's like everyone's talking to you and they're just talking so you just go 'whaaa?'" Peter raised his hands to hold his head and widened his eyes.

James fought an urge not to laugh at Peter's face, "No, I didn't… I mean, yes I did."

"Yeah," Peter nodded knowingly.

Remus whistled, "Okay, so I guess we have to fill you in. You asked what time it was."

"Moony said that it was two in the afternoon." Sirius continued.

Peter took it from there, "Sirius said that we had enough time to go to Diagon Alley."

"I asked what we would do there. Important question, don't you think?" asked Remus and James nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know what we were going to do so that took a while to decide then I said that we could go to Fortescue's and then to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Then Sirius asked if we were going or not but you just sat there and asked what was going on. Then I asked if you blanked out and then –"

"We get it, Pete." Remus said helping James up to his feet. Peter nodded.

"How we getting there?" James asked.

"Apparate. But Peter doesn't have a license so I guess we'll just leave him here." Remus suggested. Peter made a noise of disagreement. "Just kidding, Pete."

"You can Side-Apparate with me." James offered and soon they were in front of Fortescue's.

---

It was a quarter past four when they arrived back home, according to Remus' watch. They were all full from the amount of ice cream they had consumed. Fortescue's really was ice cream heaven, in their opinion. And Florean Fortescue was glad to give them the ice cream they wanted – as long as they paid, that is.

Remus, Sirius and James also had bags from Quality Quidditch Supplies along with them. Sirius had taken the liberty of being able to take money from the Black family vault at Gringotts that day and spent some on new Keeper gloves. James spent some of his money from his own family's Gringotts vault on some new Chaser gloves and a set of broomstick care equipment. Remus spent his money, given by his parents before he left for the Potters, on a book from Flourish and Blotts. Peter opted out on buying things so he could use the money for the trolley on the way to Hogwarts.

They walked into the kitchen and sat around the table laying their newly bought things out. Both James and Sirius admired the new gloves they bought and Remus began the first chapter on his new book. Peter wandered over to the cabinet where the Potter's stored their sweets and took a few out with James' permission.

A hoot from an owl got them all thinking the same thing: Hogwarts letters.

Four barn owls came into the kitchen each stopping in front of their respective recipients. James reached to the cabinet above the sink to get food for the owl. He gave some to each owl and soon had the letter in his hand.

He looked at it suspiciously; it seemed heavier than usual. Did taking N.E.W.T. classes that led to becoming an Auror mean that his letter would be this heavy? Or was he in trouble already?

The same questions passed through Sirius' mind as he held his out in front of him. It was heavier than last years' and that did not seem like a good thing to him.

Opposite of those questions passed Remus' mind. This year's letter wasn't heavy like last year's or the year before. But it didn't bother him as much. He had talked to Professor Dumbledore on the last day, last year. He had explained that he didn't want to burden Remus anymore with the title of Head Boy and though Remus was sad, he was also relieved.

Peter had already opened his and was now back to eating the sweets on the table. His letter was just like it had been since first year.

Sirius turned to James, "Does wanting to be an Auror make us get heavier letters?"

Shrugging, James replied, "Dunno. Better open it, though."

The two opened theirs at the same time. And at the same time a badge fell onto each of their laps. "What the-"

"Whoah."

Sirius stared at his badge, "mate!" He poked James, "Prongs! I'm Quidditch Captain! Look!" He pointed at his badge and read, "Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one!" James congratulated, giving his best friend a high-five. He immediately forgot the badge that fell onto his own lap.

Sirius quickly skimmed the letter given to him; "Oh, but I can't wear it to class like the Head Boy. Distracting, they say. Only at dinner and such."

At the word 'Head Boy,' James looked down at his lap and gaped, "I got Head Boy. I got Head Boy!"

"Really?" Sirius asked confused, "Seriously? James Potter? Head Boy?"

"Yeah! This is wild!" James exclaimed.

Remus smiled widely at his best friend, "Well done James!"

"Really James? Good job!" Peter said then resumed eating his sweets.

"But I thought Moony would've gotten this," admitted James.

"No, Professor Dumbledore said that it would have been too much what with my monthly problem and all. But this is great James! What does your letter say?"

James took out the letter and began to read aloud:

"_Mister James Potter,_

_It is with great pleasure to say that you have been selected as this year's Head Boy. First and foremost: I, and the rest of the Hogwarts Staff, congratulate you in your new title. We know that you will put in a great deal of effort in fulfilling your duty. You have been chosen based on your performance these past few years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This may have come as a surprise to you but you have excelled greatly and have matured in front our very eyes. We know that you will not fail us. _

_With the title of Head Boy comes responsibility. Your duty, Mister Potter, is to maintain order and administer proper discipline within the walls of Hogwarts. Also, you must oversee the prefects from each house and guide them in the proper way of following the rules. Power also comes with the title, though I urge you not to take advantage of it. As you have not been a prefect these past two years, I must let you know that prefects have the ability to deduct points only from your own house and give detention. However, as Head Boy, you may deduct points from all four houses if need be. Every night, the halls must be patrolled from regular curfew until midnight. Patrolling schedules are to be discussed between you, the Head Girl and me. _

_The Head Boy and the Head Girl are honored with their own dormitory and common room. The prefect's bathroom is also at your service this year. Your new dormitory and common room to be shared with the Head Girl is located on the seventh floor and the portrait of Sir Cadogan guards the entrance. Your first meeting is to be held in one of the two train compartments reserved for prefects and Head Girl and Head Boy. Once again, I congratulate you on this great title Mister Potter. _

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_"

"Your very own dormitory and common room! Of course you'll share it with us!" Sirius said, already excited at the possibility.

"Who'd you think the Head Girl is?" Peter asked with a full mouth.

James grinned, "What'd you mean? We know who the Head Girl is: Lily!"

"Oh dear," Remus said, "I think she may be the Head Girl."

"See!" shouted a very excited James, "I should send her a letter! Tell her how excited I am. This is great news."

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Remus advised.

"Neither do I." Sirius said, watching James closely.

"Right!" James hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, "how stupid of me! I'll Apparate to her house! Much better to tell her in person and see her initial reaction."

"No!" Shouted both Remus and Sirius.

"Why don't you surprise her on the train?" suggested Remus.

"You know, she'll come in completely expecting it to be Moony but then you're sitting there smiling at her." Sirius pointed out.

Revelation spread across James' face. "Oh, I can just picture it! This is amazing!"

* * *

**A/N: **I like this chapter much better. I'd love to hear what you thought of it though. And I know team captains don't get badges - Harry didn't get one in sixth year (at least I don't remember him getting one) but I gave Sirius a badge. He likes shiny things, you know? 


	3. Bookstores and Trains

**Author:** Rawrrry

**Summary:** The summer before seventh year was a memorable one for Lily Evans. It was filled with adventures, it was when she found out she was going to be Head Girl, it was when she made an Unbreakable Vow without knowing exactly what a Vow entailed. To her great pleasure, the Vow included dating the Head Boy (whom she did not know at the time) for two weeks. The summer before seventh year was great for James Potter. It was filled with Quidditch, Quidditch and Quidditch. It was also the summer he found out that he was going to be Head Boy. [Lily X James

**Disclaimer:** I do not profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Ramblings: **Lily and James action! Whoo! Okay, well school is starting on Monday so that will be pretty dreary. However, I will try to update weekly. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

James jumped over the couch and landed on the floor before staggering over to his mother, "Please mum?"

Sirius followed, "Yeah. Please Mrs. Potter?"

Jocelyn sighed before screaming for her husband, "_Todd!_" Ever since the boys had found out that they were going to go to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies, they went wild. All she heard now were pleas for a new broom.

Todd rushed into the room where James and Sirius were trailing Jocelyn, who was fixing the draperies, "What's wrong? What's happened? Is anyone hurt?"

Jocelyn muttered something but no one heard what she said.

"Dad, you'll understand. Can we get the new Meteor Three Hundred?" James widened his eyes and pouted; Sirius followed suit.

Stuttering, Todd looked at his wife, "Uh, Jo?"

But before Jocelyn could say anything to her husband, James threw his arms around his father, "Dad, I love you!"

Sirius, though he knew he didn't need the Potters' permission to buy a broom hugged Jocelyn, "Mrs. Potter! You're the best, d'you know that?"

James tightened his hold on his father, "You've always been there for me. Remember when I jumped off the roof? Remember that? You were there to catch me!"

Sirius smiled at Jocelyn, "Remember when I first came here after I ran away? You opened the door. You welcomed me to your home!"

"And when I poked my eye with your wand? You brought me to St. Mungo's," said James.

"You even baked me cookies," Sirius exclaimed, "Really good cookies!"

"Well I suppose you boys deserve them," Todd announced after a silent conversation with his wife.

Jocelyn nodded, "Head Boy and Quidditch Captain!"

Sirius and James hugged Jocelyn and Todd tighter and gave each other high-fives, "Yes!"

---

Diagon Alley was crowded that day. Families hustled and bustled around the stores searching for new equipment they needed for Hogwarts. Sirius had already been pushed against the wall and James had been hit in the head with a book even though they had only been there for five minutes. The two rushed to the window of Quidditch Quality Supplies and gazed in awe: the new Meteor Three Hundred lay behind the window, gleaming in its newfound glory. Boys of all ages crowded around the window with James and Sirius groaning at the thought that they couldn't get the most wonderful broom they've ever laid their eyes on.

"My mum says it's too expensive."

"Puddlemere United ordered one for each player last night. My dad told me."

"Seventy miles per hour in less than ten seconds!"

"Look at the handle!"

"You've got to have lots of galleons to get that."

"I think I'm in love."

James looked at the boy strangely and nudged Sirius, "Shall we go in?"

"Yes, we shall," replied Sirius and the two strolled into the store.

The storekeeper immediately rushed to their sides, knowing James and Sirius as frequent buyers, "How may I service you today?"

"We were wondering," James started.

"If we could get," continued Sirius.

And at the same time, like they had practiced, they said, "The Meteor Three Hundred."

In a matter of ten minutes, Sirius and James both held the newest brooms that cost them a hefty amount of money. They had huge smiles on their faces and held their broom with such care; it was as if they were holding a baby. They walked out the store and loved the attention that was on them. It seemed as if all the boys who were staring at the broom behind the window were now staring at the brooms held by James and Sirius.

Sirius shook his head, "It's sad we can't fly them out here."

James nodded, "Too many people."

"Might hit their heads."

"Startle some of them."

"Scare some of them."

James touched the handle of this broom, "Hit them with the handle."

"Sad," Sirius heaved a sigh.

"Terrible."

Sirius looked down at his broom and imagined himself high up in the air, "But we'd know how it rides."

"How fast it can really go."

"How we look while we're riding it."

James chuckled, "Of course we know we'd look great."

Agreeing, Sirius nodded, "But others might want to see how _dashing_ we look."

"How our hair goes against the wind."

"The ladies would love it."

"Lily would admit her love for me when and if she sees."

"If it turns well, we'd know."

"Does it stop quickly?"

"Is it like we dreamt it would be?"

James looked at Sirius, "Let's try it."

"Let's," Sirius nodded.

James and Sirius positioned themselves on their brooms and kicked off, hovering just ten feet above the ground. They yelled in merriment and soared higher, making sure to keep themselves within the limits of Diagon Alley. They wanted to have fun but they didn't want to break the Statute of Secrecy by showing muggles that they could fly on broomsticks.

The two zoomed from Quidditch Quality Supplies all the way to the Leaky Cauldron, proving that the Meteor Three Hundred was faster than their old brooms – one Comet One-Eighty and one Cleansweep Six.

It was while James soared over the Apothecary that he saw someone heading over to Flourish and Blotts. Someone with red hair and startling green eyes.

Someone named Lily Evans.

---

Lily was walking with her parents to Flourish and Blotts to get her set of books for the year. She took in the surroundings around her – this would be the last time she would come to Diagon Alley to get things for Hogwarts. She remembered the first time she came here, she was eleven and she had come with Severus. Of course he knew his way around so he showed her and her parents around.

Speaking of her parents – Lily decided that she would spend the last two weeks of summer holiday at the privacy of her own home. She missed her parents, missed the television shows she used to watch, the way she had to clean dishes by hand instead of watching magic do it, and she missed her room. Another factor came in when she decided to come back home – the Unbreakable Vow.

Lily loved her friends but after a long talk with them, she decided that she would spend time with her parents just in case she ends up dying. Hopefully she doesn't. She still could not believe that they let her take that vow when they knew that if she couldn't fulfill it, she would die. Her life rested on the hands of the unknown Head Boy.

She walked into Flourish and Blotts which was packed with people and headed up the stairs where the Transfiguration books were.

---

Sirius spotted James stop above the Apothecary and followed his line of vision: Lily Evans walking with her parents to Flourish and Blotts. He flew over to his dear best friend and shouted, "So I assume you want to get our books now?"

"Yeah, you know, books are really, _really_, important," James replied as the two began to descend onto the ground.

Not wanting to be stopped by some boys who want to see their brooms, James took out his wand upon landing on the ground and pointed it at his and Sirius' broomsticks, "_Reducio_!" He pocketed the miniature version of his broomstick and entered Flourish and Blotts with Sirius trailing behind him.

The store was filled with students and parents and the line was so long it extended to the second story. James searched around the store with his eyes and could not find a certain redhead, though he did spot a couple of housemates. Sirius tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to stack of books on the second floor, "Prongs."

James looked up and saw Lily tilting her head to the side then telling her parents something that got them to leave her side. He grinned; this would be fun.

He took the stairs two steps at a time and Sirius followed but left once they got closer to Lily. Sirius headed to a stack of the Potions books that they needed and kept an eye on James. James, however, rushed to Lily's side quietly, leaned in next to her ear, and whispered, "All right Lily?"

"Ahh!" screamed Lily, accidentally pushing the stack of books in front of her and dropping three books onto the ground. A little boy picked them up and set them on another stack as Lily whirled around to point a finger at James, "You."

James grinned, "Me."

"What do you want?" She glared at him.

"I would tell you what I want but I don't think you'll appreciate them. See, it has to do with you, me, chocolate and marshmallows."

Lily gaped and moved to slap him but James' reflex was fast enough to block her hand. And he didn't let go either. How dare he! She was not a scarlet woman that would jump into bed with him and _marshmallows and chocolate. _Lily narrowed her glare even more, making her green eyes turn into a deeper shade of green, "How dare you – you – think of me doing something – something like that!"

James smirked, "What exactly do you think I'm talking about?"

"You and me and – and," she stammered, her anger now accompanied by embarrassment, "and – a-"

His smirk grew even bigger as he watched her struggle. Finally after only a few seconds to James and a few years to Lily, James raised his arm to stop her, "I was only talking about you and me making smores. But… if you want us to do what you were thinking we would have done, that could be arranged."

"I," She inhaled deeply and crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at James, "Potter, I hate you."

"Lily!" A woman with red hair resembling Lily's walked up and put her arms around Lily's shoulders, "I told you that 'hate' is a very harsh word."

"Yeah, well he deserves harsh." Lily muttered still glaring at James.

A man with brown hair and green eyes stepped up and turned to Lily, "Sorry Lils, what was that?"

Lily shook her head, "Nothing."

James held out his hand and for a moment Lily thought he was holding it out to her. Instead, they met the hands of her father's, "I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you, Mr. Evans." He held out his hand to her mother after shaking her father's hand, "Great to finally meet you, Mrs. Evans. You don't know how much I've heard Lily mention you to me."

Mrs. Evans laughed and shook James' hand, "I didn't know my Lily talked about me so much to her schoolmates."

"She's told me great things about you," replied James, glancing to see Lily's reaction.

Lily could not believe that James was actually kissing up to his mother like that. She had the urge to punch him right in the stomach and kick him where it hurts but her parents were there and they wouldn't approve of such things. She couldn't do anything to him especially if he introduced himself like that. Typical James; introduce to make sure he's in the good books. Lily tuned out of the conversation and tapped her foot impatiently. She wanted to leave but her mother's arms were around her, and she was quite sure they wouldn't let her leave either. So she stood there, ranting in her head – seething mad. _James Potter- that stupid, annoying, no good, stupid, arrogant little boy! I can't believe he actually thinks he can get to me through my parents. Hmph!_

"Oh I play Chaser," said James to Mr. Evans with a nod, "Basically I try to get the Quaffles into the three goal hoops. I just throw 'em into the hoops and get ten points per goal."

"A bit like basketball?" Mr. Evans asked curiously about this wizard game called 'Quitch.' Odd name, "Except with flying broomsticks?"

James reached up to his hair and rumpled his hair, "what's basketball?"

Lily noticed it. The rumpling of the hair; how she hated it. It wasn't like he needed to mess up his hair; it was already messed up without his help! But nooooo, he needed to rumple it up even more to make it look like he just got of a broomstick. It wasn't a handsome thing to do; Lily had no idea why girls fell for it.

She knew how girls reacted around him whenever he did that. James rumples the hair, smiles, random girl giggles, random girl waves, random girl winks, James smiles bigger, James walks away, random girl sighs, random girl talks about James the whole day. It was tiring to watch that. And she knew that this year would be no different except for one thing: there were more girls coming in – first years.

Mr. Evans shook his head, "Oh, I guess you don't have basketball here."

"No, but if Quidditch is like basketball I'd like to play it sometime."

"If you're a Chaser, there must be more teammates I assume?"

"Yeah, actually my friend, Sirius Black, he's a Keeper. He guards the goal hoops for our team. He's here in the store actually," James looked around the store and spotted Sirius, "Padfoot!"

Sirius, who had been waiting for James' call ever since James talked to Lily, rushed to his side, "Yeah?"

James introduced Sirius, "Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, this is my friend Sirius Black. He's the Keeper I told you about."

Sirius held out his hand and shook Mr. and Mrs. Evans' hands, "Nice to meet you." _Time to play the nice schoolmate card_, "Lily's talked about you so much, I was wondering when I would get to meet you."

Again, Mrs. Evans laughed and Lily wanted to hit both Sirius and James.

"Sirius, we were just talking about your Keeper position." James turned to Mr. Evans, "He's the Quidditch captain this year, and he knows all the positions actually."

"Really? Captain? Well, son, congratulations!" Mr. Evans boomed.

Mrs. Evans smiled warmly at Sirius, "Lily here is Head Girl this year, you know?"

"How could Lily not be Head Girl?" James exclaimed with a huge smile. He was about to go on about how he got Head Boy and how he would share a common room with her but Sirius stepped on his foot slyly. Sirius knew him all too well.

"We knew it!" Sirius cried out and held his palm out to Lily, "High-five!"

Lily blinked before raising her hand to meet Sirius' palm in a half-hearted attempt of a high-five. "Mum, Dad, can we get my robes first? I think the line here is too long." She pointed to the line that now reached the back of the second floor.

"I think it's best we do," replied Mrs. Evans. "It was really nice meeting you boys."

"It was our pleasure meeting you," James answered.

Sirius grinned, "I hope we see you soon."

"Yes, and we'll continue talking about Quitch," responded Mr. Evans.

"Quidditch," corrected James and Sirius.

James decided that if Lily didn't risk hitting him in front of her parents, then she wouldn't hit him if he hugged her. He walked closer to Lily and threw his arms around her, "See you on the train, Lily." Sirius was about ready to laugh his head off.

Lily's facial expression was unexplainable. It was a mixture of hate, revulsion, and hostility. She didn't care if her parents were there; she just oh-so slyly kicked his right shin and punched him in the stomach. Her parents didn't seem like they saw anything and she was satisfied. "Yeah, see you then Potter."

The Evans family walked away, down the stairs and out the door.

Sirius laughed, throwing his arm around James' shoulder, "Your future wife is great, she is." James elbowed him and Sirius groaned. "Hey, at least we know you'll share a common room with her for sure."

"Yeah… I can't wait until she finds out. She'll be completely surprised, I know it."

---

One of the two prefect compartments was empty except for two seventh-years: Remus Lupin and James Potter. The sun was bright outside that day and James could see families saying their goodbyes from where he was sitting by the window, "So what'd you think she'll say?"

Remus struggled to say something and ended up with, "I think she'll be extremely surprised."

"I hope so."

"Do you?" Remus asked.

"Well, I know she'll be surprised because everyone thought it'd be you. But I hope she's super surprised but ends up liking the surprise."

"Sure…"

James clapped his hands together, "So, this month I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade for the map. We haven't finished the East yet."

Remus contemplated for a moment, "Prongs said he wanted to go around Hogwarts, fifth floor, right wing."

"I guess we'll have to wait until next month. I just hope we don't see another prefect like last time."

"That was a close call. Where was it again?"

Just before James could answer a question that he was happy to answer, the door to the compartment flew open and Lily walked in. She raised her hand to acknowledge Remus but completely ignored the other boy with messy black hair and glasses. "Hi Remus! How was your summer?"

"It was great. How was yours?"

"Oh," _it was fine. I just made a vow to say that I would date you for two weeks and if that doesn't happen. I die. _"It was interesting. I stayed over at Marlene's."

James did not like being ignored, especially if he was being ignored by Lily, "What'd you do?"

Lily turned to James and put her hands on her hips. James couldn't help but grin at how great she looked doing so. When Lily saw his grin, her hands immediately left her hips, "Potter, this is the Heads' compartment." She stated it in a matter-of-fact way.

James mocked surprise, raising his hands to cover his mouth which was gaping, "Why thank you for informing me Lily!" He paused, "By they way, the name is James."

Remus watched the two in pure amusement. Yes, he felt bad for Lily – it was obvious how annoyed she was at James. But he admired James' perseverance – not many guys waited for one girl for as long as James had waited on Lily.

"Potter," She put clear emphasis on his last name, "this is the Heads' compartment."

"Right, I should start following more rules this year I suppose."

"I couldn't agree more."

James rumpled his hair, not noticing how Lily rolled her eyes at this, "At least we agree on something."

"Heads' compartment," she stated again hoping he got the message. "That means it's only for the Head Boy, Head Girl and the prefects."

"I don't hear you calling it a prefects' compartment. If prefects are allowed, shouldn't it be called 'prefects' compartment?'"

"Potter," she growled. Patience was not a virtue when associated with Lily Evans' thoughts on James Potter.

James raised an eyebrow and said to Remus, "I like how that sounded coming from her. If only I could get her to call me James."

Annoyed. Lily Evans was annoyed. "I'm going to say this one last time -"

Amused. James Potter was most definitely amused. "Ooh, feisty."

"This is the Heads' and prefects' compartment. Students who are not prefects or Head Boy are not allowed."

"Alright, I give up," said James. Triumph spread across Lily's face. Turning to Remus once again, James said, "I'll see you later Moony."

Lily never did find out why the Marauders gave each other nicknames. It was so childish.

James and Remus stood up from their seats walked towards the door. Lily watched happily as James was about to step out of the compartment. Then her mouth fell open in an 'O' shape: Remus Lupin had stepped out the door instead of James Potter.

"See you later then James." Remus looked at Lily, "I'm sure we'll see each other soon Lily." He turned back to James before walking away, "I'll be at the compartment with Sirius and Peter."

Lily was still in shock to say anything. _This had to be the worst. James Potter was Head Boy? She was Head Girl. They would have to share a common room. They would have to date for two weeks. Or else she would die. James Potter or death? Suddenly death looked like the better choice. He couldn't be Head Boy! There must've been a mistake. This was _not _happening._

James walked up to Lily and closed her mouth, "You might want to close that." He stretched his arms and yawned, "I'm a bit tired. I could use a little shut eye." He sat down, "I don't think we need to starts the prefect greetings until later." James patted the seat next to him, "Care to join me?"

The glare she sent his way was intense, James wanted to go to the Marauders' compartment. Lily walked to the door, "I think I'll join the prefects in the other compartment and fill them in on what we're supposed to do this year. I think after your 'little shut eye,' you can inform the prefects that will come in here?"

She didn't let him answer, "I'll see you later then, Potter." Lily walked out and James could hear her greet the prefects. This was his last year to get her and it did not start off on a good note.

Over in the other prefects' compartment where the new prefects were being informed of their duties, Lily was talking on and on but one thing kept crossing her mind:

_I'm dead._

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, what'd you think? 


End file.
